


The workout paid off

by f1championship



Series: Jorcus' kinky exploration [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Armpit Kink, Come Marking, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, Licking, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Jolyon came back from his morning run and Marcus wanted to give him a reward





	

Jolyon came back from his morning run. His shirt was completely soaked by sweat, and he was panting heavily. He made a little stop by the kitchen to take a bottle of water and drank it in one go, really thirsty after his long run. As he was heading to the bathroom, he was stopped on his way by the sight of Marcus, standing naked against the bathroom door, his hard cock in his hand. 

"Where did you think you would go?" Marcus asked, getting closer and closer of Jolyon. 

"In the bathroom. I'm all sweaty and really need a shower. If you want we can share the shower," Jolyon winked, licking his lips at the sight of Marcus cock. 

"And what if I didn't want you to do that? I'm been waiting for you like this since I woke up, in an empty bed. And I think you own me a little help with that," Marcus grinned, showing him his cock some more. 

"So if I have heard you correctly, I can't take a shower, because you're too horny for me, and can't wait even five minutes," Jolyon whispered, and he took Marcus cock in his hand, stroking at it slowly. 

"No more teasing and get on the bed. I prepared everything for you, so you only have to enjoy what I'm doing to you," Marcus said, and he pushed Jolyon on the bed. "I even prepared you my handcuffs, so you don't have to do anything, only letting me take care of your wonderful body," Marcus added, and Jolyon didn't hesitate before raising his hands to the headboard. Before Marcus tied him up to the bed, he helped Jo taking off his shirt, before throwing it at the other side of the room. 

Once Jolyon was shirtless, Marcus closed the handcuffs around Jo's handful, making sure that they weren't too tight on him. After he checked the handcuffs, Marcus kissed Jolyon. It wasn't long before his tongue was teasing at Jo's lips, asking to get in, and Jolyon relaxed the kiss, letting their tongues met. The kiss was messy, and when Marcus broke it, there was a string of saliva connecting their lips, and Jolyon huried to swallow it. Marcus was looking at him with a smile on his face, and then he started to kiss his way through Jo's hairy chest, licking each inch of his sweating skin. 

Marcus then took Jo's sweatpants off, revealing that Jolyon didn't wear any underwear. His cock was already rock-hard, leaking with pre cum, and Marcus didn't waste his time. He got on his knees and licked greedily at Jo's cock, savoring the salty taste of him. He teased Jolyon a lot, licking at the lenght while cupping his balls with his hands. He knew how to make Jo desperate, arching his back with frustration, and he knew even better when Jolyon was about to reach his orgasm, and so he would stop sucking at his cock and tease him some more. Jolyon would never admit that to him, but he loved the fact that Marcus knew him, and his body even better than himself. 

When he was done teasing him, Marcus came back to face Jolyon, and they share a sloppy kiss, and there was a string of saliva connecting their lips. Marcus took it in his mouth, and Jolyon never remembered seeing Marcus with such black eyes. 

But then, Marcus started to play with a special part of Jo's body, a part they never played with before but a part that Marcus fantasized about since the first time he saw Jolyon shirtless, all sweaty after spending two hours in the gym. 

"What are you doing?" Jolyon asked, laughing. He was really ticklish usually, but here, with Marcus licking at his armpit, he was even more, and he was arching his back a lot, trying to stop him involuntarily. 

"I'm just doing something I fantasized about since so long, since the first time I saw you shirtless, the first time I saw your amazing hairy armpits!" Marcus whispered, inhaling Jo's scent. "I hope you don't mind what I'm doing."

"Not at all, keep going! I just have to calm down, and try to breathe, because you're really tickling me!" Jolyon laughed even more. 

"Sorry not sorry," Marcus grinned, before he put his nose in his armpit. It was still wet with sweat, but Marcus was in heaven, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jo's smell invading his nose. 

Marcus started to lick at Jo's left armpit again, licking all the lenght, tasting Jo's bitter sweat, and he was loving it. He straddled Jolyon in order to gave his right armpit the same treatment, and that's when Jolyon noticed how hard Marcus was, his leaking cock making friction with Jo's tight. 

"Wow! I never thought my armpits could have such this effect on you!" Jolyon grinned, with the most devilish smile on his face. "Do you think you can come untouched?" 

"Mmmhm," Marcus was too busy licking at his right armpit to give him a proper answer. As he was working on his armpit, well almost bitting at it, he didn't feel that his orgasm was coming closer and closer. His vision was blurred when his orgasm hit him, spurtting come all over Jo's hairy chest, and he was panting heavily. Marcus put his head on Jolyon messy chest, and he caught his breathe, trying to get it to normal. 

"You're amazing," Jolyon said, petting Marcus' hair. 

"So are you!" Marcus answered, and he took his head off Jo's chest and went to kiss him but he realized that his cheek was sticky, and he noticed that he put his head on Jo's cum covered chest. But Jolyon smiled, and started to lick at his face, cleaning him. When he was done licking him, Jolyon kissed Marcus, well they were both devoring each other mouth, and Jolyon put his tongue down Marcus' throat, trying to taste himself. 

"Do you think I can fuck you?" Jolyon asked. Even though Marcus already came, Jolyon was still rock-hard, and their messy kisses didn't help him to get softer. Marcus nodded, already biting his lips at the idea of being fucked, and he was going to untie Jo from the headboard, but he stopped him. "Did I say I wanted to be untied?" Jolyon teased him, and Marcus let his most devilish grin appear on his face. 

"I like the way you're thinking babe," Marcus said, kissing him gently. 

Marcus get out of the bed and rushed to go in the bathroom to get the lube. Jolyon came back from his run earlier than he thought, and he completely forgot to take the lube and put it on their nightstand. But he was glad that he already put it well on evidence on the sink. When he came back in the room, Marcus saw Jolyon, his arms tied to the headboard, his cock rock-hard, leaking with pre-cum and only waiting to ravage his ass, and he became hard instantly. This made Jolyon laughed, because Marcus wasn't really the kind of guy to be hard only a few minutes after he already came, and knowing that it was thanks to him made Jolyon ridiculously proud. 

Marcus poured a lit bit of lube on Jo's cock, just enough for him to not be hurt, because he liked to feel Jo's cock inside him, with little to no lube at all. The first time Marcus asked Jo to not put lube on his cock before fucking him, Jo was really careful, and he didn't thurst too quickly, but with time he became more confident and he managed to find the amount of pain Marcus loved to endure. 

But this time, Jolyon wasn't the one who controlled the situation, because his arms were tied up to the bed, and he didn't show any sign of moving. So Marcus started to position himself over Jo's body, it was the first time they tried this position. Slowly but surely, Marcus was impaling himself on Jo's cock, his head thrown back when he felt that Jo's whole cock was inside him. It was burning inside him, but Marcus loved him, and he had to hold his breathe in order not to come right here. 

He collected himself a little, before he started to thrust on Jo's cock, leaving them both breathless rather quickly. As he was thursting on Jo's cock, Marcus cock was rubbing against Jo's furry chest, and this little contact took him to seventh heaven, and he came once again. But this time, it spurt all on Jo's face, on his hair even. Marcus collapsed on Jo's body, whimpering while Jo started to thrust into him, quicker and quicker, until he came down into Marcus. 

They stayed like this for some time, Jolyon completely forgot that his arms were still tied up, but he decided to break the moment when he felt his come leaking out of Marcus' butt. 

"I think we should head down to the bathroom, to get clean," Jolyon said, but Marcus groaned, he wasn't going to stand up to get clean, even less letting Jo leave the bed. "At least, can you untie me? My arms are starting to get sore," Jolyon asked. 

"Oh god I'm sorry! You should have told me earlier!" Marcus apologized again and again, and he kissed at Jo's wrist once he took the handcuffs off him. Once Marcus made sure that Jolyon was well untie and safe, he put his head on Jo's chest, not caring that it was still sticky, and fall asleep the minute his head landed on Jo's chest. Jolyon didn't put long before falling asleep too, not caring about the cum he had on his face or that they were both sweaty.

**Author's Note:**

> of course nothing really happened, sorry for the mistakes, this work hasn't been betaing


End file.
